The Hogwarts Four A Second Chance
by Lionheart27
Summary: It's been 20 years after the war and it's been 1000 years since one of the Founders walked down the hall of Hogwarts. Now the descendants of the Four are coming to Hogwarts, each named after their respective ancestor.Have the Four learnt from the mistakes of their ancestors or willl history repeat itself? Will a famliy be torn apart again? 1st fic, wait 4 it 2 roll and be nice
1. Chapter 1

_**I DON"T OWN HARRY POTTER JK ROWLING DOES!**_

THE BEGINNING

Platform 9 ¾ was a bustling hive of activity. People rushed around trying to say last minute goodbyes or to gossip over the latest Witch Weekly article. There was no sign of the fear which had ruled over the wizarding world for nearly 30 years. The world was at peace, the war was over. The most feared dark wizard of the century was dead. Like many victories though the peace had price. Wizards and muggles alike had died under Voldemort's regime. Many had fallen during the final battle for Hogwarts. Members of the Order of the Phoenix, innocent children who had died defending their school and a brave Slytherin spy were among the many tat were lost.

All too soon it was time for the train to leave. Children waved frantically from windows at their parents. The train began to settle into the smooth chugging notions had it steadily steamed towards it's destination.

Salazar Slytherin the Second sat in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express. His keen emerald eyes, was framed by long jet black hair, watching the scenery fly past as he remember the happiness that he had seen on platform as he had said goodbye to his family .

Peace after so much pain was always said to last longer than peace that was created without toil and effort . Peace that had come at a price that perhaps outweighed the victory.

The peace which had existed in the wizarding world had resulted in Salazar's family coming out of hiding. The Slytherin family had been hiding since Salazar's namesake, Salazar Slytherin the First had left Hogwarts after the argument that had spilt the founders and changed the school forever. Feared and hated by the wizarding world because of Slytherin's prejudice the Slytherin family separated and went into hiding. Some supported the old way of their founder including the infamous Gaunts while Salazar's family had spent centuries regretting the actions of the past.

Now, due the victory of The Boy Who Lived and his allies Salazar Slytherin the Second was returning to place were it had all started. Hogwarts. The Founder's greatest achievement was also the place were a family had been torn apart and where Slytherin house started on the path of the dark.

Now a true heir of Slytherin was returning to Hogwarts.

And he was petrified.

After Voldemort's defeat Slytherin house was the victim of a vindictive purge aiming at eradicating possible threats and any remains of the old wizard over muggle superiority . It was criticised by many, some arguing that was hope for Slytherin house without Voldemort or his Death Eaters, but their voices had been ignored .

Under strict supervision Slytherin house had been rebuilt from the ground up. Slytherin's house now embodied courage, loyalty , truth, guile and cunning, determination a thirst for both knowledge and power.

After much research it was discovered that these new controversial traits where part of the original Slytherin philosophy that had been abandoned when Slytherin decided to follow prejudice instead; a opinion seconded by the Sorting Hat of Hogwarts .When the Ministry and public had rejected the idea of loyal brave Slyhteirn , Harry Potter, new Head of the Auror Department reminded many of the sacrifice of one of the bravest Slytherin's in the house's history.

Slytherin house had changed and continued to follow the new ways. But would Salazar; a Parseltongue, Slytherin's heir be welcome in the new order? He had no dislike of muggles or muggleborns, but would people only look at his name and not the boy who bore it?

Tap,Tap,Tap,Tap

How would he be treated? A monster? A disgrace?

Tap,Tap,Tap,Tap

Salazar looked up and saw someone or something large and tall standing out in the corridor. **What in the name of Merlin is that! **he thought, perplexed and , if was willing to admit, slightly afraid of the looming shape in the frosted glass. Salazar cautiously opened the door a fraction then as he saw that there was indeed a person in the corridor he opened it all the way. Standing in the door way was a very tall boy about his age with very, very red hair. The colour was almost Gryffindor scarlet with strange gold highlights in the front. The hair was shoulder length and rather wild though it had somehow been tamed into a pony tail that reached his shoulder blades. The odd hair coupled with the stranger's abnormal height gave the stranger a rather dangerous appearance that made Salazar wanted to slam the door.

But instinct told him otherwise when looked at the boy's face. The stranger's eyes were a golden amber that held no sign of malice nor danger. They were soft and warm with compassion and he looked at Salazar with more trust than his own mother did. He wore muggle clothes which were slightly rumpled stained where some idiot had thrown a Weasley Ink Bomb at him that had stained his grey T-shirt a dark violet. "Can I come in?" the the boy asked sounding tied and depressed, 'everywhere else is full and well everyone doesn't seem to want to share with me."

Instantly Salazar like the boy in front of him. He was scared and nervous like him and he had be obviously bullied by other students and so Salazar instantly felt a connection. Shy reserved Salazar wanted be friends with the boy before him without even knowing him, something that had never happened to him before.

"Sure," he said smiling as he let the other boy in and helped him with his bags. "You're the first person on this whole bloody train who hasn't laughed at my hair and thrown crap me." The boy panted as they heaved his trunk onto the rack. "People are cruel when they put their mind to it", Salazar replied smiling.

"Smart ass." The other replied, then he looked at Salazar frowning slightly, "are Scottish cos' you kinda of a wee bit of accent going there " he said in really bad fake Scottish accent which made both them laugh. "Welsh actually, and please don't do that again, I don't think my ribs can take it," Salazar said laughing.

"Cool, I'm from Cornwall myself. What house do you think you'll be sorted in?" the red-head asked.

"Not really," **hang on, I don't even know this guy's name **, Salazar realised. "I'm not trying to be rude but I don't actually know your name," he pointed out with a slight smile at his new friends exuberant nature.

"Oh, sorry about that mate, should have told yah!", the boy said blushing slightly at his blunder. "The name's Godric, Godric Gryffindor".

TBC

_**Hi- so what do you think.**_

_**I thought it's time that Slytherin house got an attitude adjustment. Yell at me all you want Sytherin haters but I don't' reckon the original Salazar Slytherin was such a idiot at the beginning. When the founders were around wizards and witches were being persecuted so I think that after watching the bloodshed throughout his life he became prejudiced towards muggles and I don't buy that he was the original Voldemort because JK never said that Slytherin house started like it was in the books. Slytherin was **__**a teacher who took in witches and wizards and gave them a home and family **__**so I don't imagine him as a evil all powerful monster (okay chamber secrets was a stupid idea but hey he was pissed and prejudiced not a good combo there)**_

_**I think at first the Slytherins were okay but when Slytherin left Hogwarts they lost their guidance and some took his ideas too far. It didn't help that people starting giving Slytherin a bad reputation and that the Gryffindosr flat out hated them .In Voldemort's case all he had was the corrupted dark wizard Slytherin image so he, like others,took his ideals too far and used dark magic to get what he wanted.**_

_**I hope you like Godric, I always imagined him a red head with a wild mane of hair keeping up with is majestic lion like look. I also think cross Weasley fun and Potter loyalty along with a bit of McGonagall's temper and brains and you get Godric Gryffindor**_

_**The amber eyes I added because I thought they reflected his compassionate nature and trusting heart so there is no Twilight fanness going there.**_

_**The girls will be introduced soon and the Four will be complete.  
**_

_**ONE AGAIN I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER I JUST LOVE JK AND IF I DID LUPIN WULD NOT HAVE DIED.**_

_**Now you the pretty button, click on the pretty button.**_


	2. Introductions

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER J.K ROWLING DOES **

**Introductions**

**Here is Chapter 2. This chapter allows us to learn more about Godric and perhaps realised the Salazar isn't the only one with problems ahead. Yes I know I said the girls would be in this one but it just seemed wait to make you wait. And I thought the boys need to get to know each other before the girls turn up. **

**So here it is…**

Silence, stunned silence invaded the compartment as Salazar looked at the boy who was sitting before him. The only thought that was going through Salazar's mind: NO FREAKIN' WAY! It wasn't possible, the odds were unbelievable.

But…

Oh great, Salazar thought, perfect. The year I go to Hogwarts a descendent of Godric Gryffindor turns up, he thought bitterly.

"Dude you okay," the boy said looking at his newfound friend.

"Sorry , just a bit of a shock. I mean your name is… well…legendary" Salazar said chuckling at the irony of the moment.

Godric , as he was now known, smiled knowingly. "Tell me about it. I get teased by my cousins all the time."

"So why did your parents name you that," Salazar asked curiously.

Godric rolled his eyes, "my family are descendants from Gryffindor so my Dad thought it be a would be 'good' idea," he said making quotation marks around the good part. "Mum says it suits me. She reckons I'm loud and brash kid who picks a bad time to stand up for myself."

"But why," Salazar asked, "I mean any time is good time to stand up for yourself."

"Well…you see… um" Godric murmured, refusing to make eye contact with the boy in front of him. Finally he blurted out " I got bullied a lot at school. For my hair, cos' I made weird things happen because I didn't make friends easily. Eventually I stood up for myself, said no, said that I wasn't a freak. And the boys who bullied me broke my arm and gave me black eye. My dad blamed me for it. Said I wasn't brave enough or bold enough. That I got teased because I was too quiet, that I read too much and because I never made friends. After that I started being louder, getting to arguments with people so that I was loud , bold and well what dad wanted. So that I wouldn't get bullied."

Salazar sat back, stunned. The boy before him had told him something that probably few people knew. He had opened up to a complete stranger and all that stranger could think of saying was 'I'm sorry'. What kind of person was he? Godric was expected to live up to a standard someone else has set. To be brave and bold without any doubts about anything or else. Would he lose people's respect? Or was he afraid of losing his father's?

"You know , I just told all that and I don't even know your name mate," Godric said. His amber eyes twinkling at Salazar, giving him the feeling that the other boy was x-raying him. Looking for something in him.

"Sorry about that. My name is Salazar Slytherin," he said holding out his hand as Godric eyes expanded to the size of saucers.

"NO WAY!" he yelled. "GET OUT OF IT!"

"Could perhaps be a little quieter", Salazar murmured.

"Oh sorry. It's just…wow. I mean this is …. Bloody hell", Godric exclaimed as he lent back in his chair.

"Tell me about", Salazar drawled.

"I thought I was gonna have rough at school, you gonna get teased like mad dude. I mean cos' of Voldemort and what-not."

"Hmmm."

"Oh sorry , sore topic hey."

"You could say that."

The tow looked at each, fighting the urge to laugh at their situation until they both cracked. The irony of the situation making them roar with laughter. "So," Godric said, his eyes twinkling with mirth, "we're probably expected to be worst enemies when we get to school but I like you. Shall we be friends oh might heir of Slytherin".

Salazar laughed his green eyes glinting with mischief, "say that every time you talk to me, then sure. And don't forget to bow each time."

And soon the two were laughing again as they forged a friendship that could never die.

**TBC**

**What do you think. This shows a new Godric. A vulnerable one because even a Gryffindor as problems. **


	3. Decisions Made

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER –J.K ROWLING DOES **

**Here come the girls! This is where we learn a little bit of both boys while bring in the lovely founding ladies! It- is voldemort**

**Decisions Made **

Soon the two settled down and were happily chatting about Quidditch, broom models and of course showing of each other's new wands.

"English oak, Dragon's heartstring and 14 inches exactly ; hard. Ollivander said it would be good for Defence and Transfiguration" Godric said proudly showing his gleaming wand.

"Cool… mine's Ebony, Phoenix 15 inches, unyielding. Old codger said that it's unusual for a wizard to be bonded with a wand over 14 inches. But, and I quote 'the wand choses the wizard'. At that stage I just wanted a wand. I went through loads before this one chose me." Salazar said chuckling , "the first wand shattered the ink well and the ink went all over Ollivander, my mum was scandalised."

Godric snorted, " I went through three, my second one smashed eight windows when I waved it. Priceless."

Inevitably talk turned to the houses.

"It's all very well to say that there's house for everyone", Godric explained, "but for me there's only one house. For one it I'm a Gryffindor by blood so I don't get put in Gryffindor dad will kill me. And so will everyone else, can you imagine the reaction if I ended up in Slytherin! It would be a scandal!"

Salazar smirked at that, "well it might not be so bad I mean Harry Potter's son, Albus I think his name is, he's a Slytherin. Mind you Potter's friends and family went mad."

"Yeah , but I feel that for me the stakes are so much higher."

"Yeah."

"So what about you, you gotta follow the family or go your own way so to speak."

"My whole family has been in Slytherin. It's in our blood. Literally. We've never had a choice about it. But… I want to be in Slytherin. It's the only house that ever been able to understand my family and me; who we are , what we are. I want to prove that just because I'm related to **it** and that I'm a Slytherin, my family can do some good. That my ancestor's house can do some good, that not of us are evil gits who wanted to conquer the world. I want to prove that I can do great things for other not just myself". Salazar said as he met Godric eyes, so afraid that he would lose his new found friend has he confessed. He had never done this before. He kept everything bottled up because he had no one to tell and now that he did it felt amazing.

Instead Godric grinning and slapped him hard on the back, "good for you mate". Then the amber eyes became serious. "You understand what people would think if we are friends ."

Salazar nodded, his heart sinking.

"Well I don't care. People can be prejudiced but I don't give fig. It's not in my nature. So… I promise that no matter what house we end up in house. No what everyone else says. That we will be friends and screw anyone who dares to mess with the dynamic duo of Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin!" He said wielding an invisible sword while Salazar sat half amused and half shock. Shocked that someone he only met a few hours ago would want to be his friend.

Instead of saying something extremely gooey and disgusting, Salazar simply said "you're on mate, and you read way too many comics."

Grinning the red-head simply said "fine with me dude."

Knock, knock,knock.

The door of the compartment opened up and in the doorway stood two girls.

Finally after minutes of staring and awkward silence one of them spoke brushing a strand of blode hair away from her eyes, "hi," she said brightly "I'm Helga and this Rowena, can we share a compartment with guys. We've been hounded out by a load of rude sixth year Gryffindors. I think one of them was James Potter. We need seats and well, you've got room."

**TBC**

**Like the cliff hanger! And the mention of both Potter boys. I decided to say Albus Severus would be a Slytherin, sorry if that offends anyone. And James Potter mark 2 (or the abomination as Snape would probably say) also is briefly mentioned. In this book Albus is in 4****th**** year and James is sixth cos i wanted them to be older than my characters but also to mention them. They may make a appearance. Still thinking on it.**

**Now, please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Arrival**

**HELLO. I am so sorry about my lomg absence but I hope you pleased to know that:**

**I am still alive, just very bad at updating**

**This in fact a new instalment of this fic**

**Don't worry I will not abandon this fic,there is nothing I hate than abandoned fics. It may just take a while to up date**

**I don't own Harry Potter. If I did I would be rich beyond compare and could say with all honesty say to Stephenie Meyer- HAH MY BOOKS ARE BETTER THAN YOURS. (Just read twilight again-what was I thinking?)**

**Anyway on with the show and again, I don't own the wonderful world of Harry Potter. If I did Snape would never have died .But then I probably would have taken great pleasure in killing Dumbles in seriously painful way.**

_Previously:_

"…_No what everyone else says. That we will be friends and screw anyone who dares to mess with the dynamic duo of Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin!" He said wielding an invisible sword while Salazar sat half amused and half shocked. Shocked that someone he only met a few hours ago would want to be his friend._

_Instead of saying something extremely gooey and disgusting, Salazar simply said "you're on mate, and you read way too many comics."_

_Grinning the red-head simply said "fine with me dude."_

_Knock, knock,knock._

_The door of the compartment opened up and in the doorway stood two girls. _

_Finally after minutes of staring and awkward silence one of them spoke brushing a strand of blonde hair away from her eyes, "hi," she said brightly "I'm Helga and this Rowena, can we share a compartment with guys. We've been hounded out by a load of rude sixth year Gryffindors. I think one of them was James Potter. We need seats and well, you've got room."_

The easy going atmosphere that had been present in the compartment had vanished upon the arrival of the two girls. The two parties faced each other knees touching slightly as they stared a each other unashamedly . The blonde girl, or Helga as she was now known filled the silence with constant chatter not at all put off by the half answers she gained from the dark haired boy in front of her. Godric on the other hand had no problem, his jokes and laughter compensating for Salazar's reluctance to talk. The other girl Rowena had merely looked at them both with a piercing gleam in her blue eyes before burying her nose in a book. Things were going rather well, well for two of them until Helga asked the fateful question.

"So what's your full name Godric? My family are the Hufflepuff clan, so my full name is Helga Galena Hufflepuff."

For the second time that day Salazar Slytherin was shocked to his very core. **Impossible, the odds are impossible…she just can't be!**

Helga was oblivious but as the silence worn on her bright smile faltered. **Oh, I have done something wrong ,**she thought her brows creasing in worry as she voiced her thoughts.

Godric finally stirred out of his stunned stupor, looking at both girls wincing slightly as he caught sight of Rowena's icy eyes which were now fixed upon him. "Not at all Helga. It's just a shock you see. Now I promise you that we are both serious and not making fun of you."

Helga's frown deepened, "what are you talking about?"

"Well my full name is Godric Alfred Gryffindor and my friend here is …" Salazar promptly cut him off speaking properly for the first time , " my name is Salazar Caradoc Slytherin."

Helga stared at the two boys before her. **Was this even possible?** Despite Godric words of assurance the blonde girl was nervous and more than a little hurt. They had to be making fun of her. Everyone else did when they heard her surname. It wasn't her fault that she was named after her ancestor. But people could be spiteful, young children in particular and so after a childhood of teasing and bullying Helga could not believe the words of a boy she had only just met. As if he knew what was going through her mind the green eyed boy look her squarely in the eyes, "I'm not someone prone to childish games Helga, it's the truth and nothing more".

Helga turned to her friend hoping for some answers. Rowena would know. They had only just met but already Helga could see that the ebony-haired girl's intelligence was far greater than her own. Rowena just smiled slightly, the small movement cracking her icy façade , while raising her eyebrow before speaking to the two boys opposite. "Well then it's seems that it my turn to make a shocking announcement then," she said with the unmistakable tones of Scotland ringing through. Both of the boys turned, amazed that the previously silent one of the duo would or could actually speak.

"You're Scottish" Godric exclaimed.

"State the obvious much don't ye," Rowena said, "my name, Godric-state- obvious , is Rowena Rhona Ravenclaw."

"Bloody Hell!" Godric exclaimed. "This is unbelievable, un-friggin-believable!"

"Again , with the obvious Godric?"

Salazar smiled, "humour him, it's too much for his Gryffindor brain to comprehend. When the smoke stops coming out his ears we should be able to get an intelligent answer form him."

Rowena sniggered in response while Helga swatted both of them in the arms while healing Godric bruised ego with a kind smile.

Then Helga voiced something that was plaguing them all, "What are we going to do? Once we get to school everyone will expect you two", she pointed at Salazar and Godric, " two hate each other and for us to hate Salazar."

"Well hang what everyone else wants I say " Godric exclaimed, "So what if we are friends. Our ancestors were friends once, can they tell us who to be friends with. No! . Let's go against house rivalry, after all can people tell us, the children of the four founders, to do this and that. Our lives are our choices, let's make our own choices and screw anyone else!"

"Although I may not agree with the sickly sentimental speech I agree with Godric is trying to say. If the teachers try to tell me who hang out with then tough tit" Salazar drawled trying desperately to look unbothered, succeeding until Helga and Godric pulled him into a hug.

Rowena had not spoken during this time. The tall Scottish girl sat stunned as her new…friends made vows of loyalty to each other and to her. Could it be after all this time of only having books for friends and running from wretched bullies and siblings that she could have actually friends. Why did these people want her , a lonely bad tempered book worm for a friend. "W-why do want me to be your…friend. Now one wants to be friends with me. They would much rather tease me. You could be friends with the children of the most influential families. Why me? I'm just a…"

"A shy,quiet intelligent person who hides behind books rather than face the real world" Salazar drawled.

"Someone who has a heart and personality just has large as her mind" chimed Helga.

Rowena looked around the compartment unable to believe what these people had said. Helga, lovely naïve Helga, sat beside her with a warm comforting smile while Salazar sat in his corner looking bored but lurking within the emerald depths there was a warm twinkle in his eyes as he looked at her.

And Godric, well Godric hadn't said anything yet. He stared at her long and hard, a gleam in the amber eyes as though he was trying to see into her soul. He took up her hands and looked her in eye. "I see a scared girl, who so desperately wants a friend. You are one of us Rowena. Our friend and never forget that."

"Right, well if the Gryffindor theatrics are over perhaps can we let the trolley lady in, I am hungry and would like to eat before tonight's feast" came Salazar's amused drawl as the moment ended. The others laughed and promptly handed over the money in exchange for some much needed food.

For a few moments food and it's consumption was the main objective for the four newly found friends. The only speech to be heard for a while was "pass over that chocolate frog" or "do you want that card Rowena?" Even after they were reluctant to speak ,rather sit in the comfortable silence between friends as they watched the scenery go by. A bond had been forged today, something unbreakable that would last a life time. Each of them somehow knew that this was only the start and so they content to sit and read rather than break the moment.

But silence will never last long in the company of Godric, a lesson which all of them would soon learn. "You know something," mused the red-head ignoring the muttered "oh god he's been thinking!" that came from Salazar and the consequent giggles from the girls. "We should have group name."

Rowena raised an eyebrow , a action which could speak volumes. Salazar was not so restrained, "a group name? Do have any idea how hopelessly idiotic that sounds."

"Do you always have to sound like you swallowed an entire bloody dictionary mate," came the reply.

"It's the product of good education Godric. You didn't answer my question."

"I thought it would sound cool, you know. Like the Marauders, legendary blokes that lot."

"Yes all of whom are dead. And more importantly Gryffindors. "

"What's wrong with Gryffindor?!"

"Do you want me to list alphabetically or chronologically".

"Huh?!"

"How eloquent, really Godric learn to speak English will you , I can't speak troll."

"You stuck up slimy…"

"BOYS!"

Both boys turned to Helga in shocked and indignation as she stood before them , hands on her hips .

"What!?" they both said in unison.

"For a two people preaching house unity not so long ago you both suck at actually doing it. Salazar stop insulting Godric. Godric, get to the point."

"Fine," came the joint sulky replies.

"Anyway", Godric said , sitting a little straighter and pointy ignoring Salazar's muttering. "We should have some kind of group name. Something catchy , something awesome!"

Rowena looked at him in disbelief, " you have got to be kidding me."

"What , it would be cool!"

"Last time I checked we weren't in band, secret organisation or anything remotely needing a group name."

"Still be cool though. How about the Founder's Four?"

Silence.

"No, alright then , what about the Rover's?"

Salazar snorted, "sounds like some bad muggle boy-band".

"You think you can do better mate."

"No not really"

"Hah."

"Because unlike you I am not so immature to believe that we need a group name."

Godric turned away , determined to continue on his barmy quest. "Well phoey to you. Oh I know, what about the Hogwarts Four!"

Silence, "That's it!"

"Get him Ro!" Godric disappeared under a tangle of limbs as both Rowena and Salazar tackled him to the floor. "Oi get off!"

"You got any duck tape?"

"Nope! Knowing any decent silencing charms?"

"Hey this is assault! Harrassment! Helga give us a hand!"

Helga lay on the seat watching the whole debacle with tears of laughter running down her face as she watched her new found friends on the floor. In the window of the train a great castle came into focus. Standing tall and proud Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardary awaited and with a world of adventures.

**Next chapter- the sorting ceremonies. Still not sure how I am going to do that one but I'll figure it out. I hope you enjoyed this. By the way the middle names of Salazar, Rowena and Helga are all real Celtic names. **

**Here the translations:**

**Caradoc****- "beloved" –something I though sounded cool but also its real Welsh Celtic. There several myths concerning a Prince ****Caradoc**** (I think, don't take my word on it) who was the son of ****Casswallawn who was the father of Maelgwn**** . The Welsh version of King Arthur, except this guy was real! He was king of the Welsh Kingdom of Gwynedd (at the time Wales was divided in kingdoms much like what the Anglo-Saxons would do to England later on) in the 6****th**** century. Cool huh!**

**Rhona- from Norse **_**hrauen**_** "rough" + **_**ey**_** "island"; other sources say "powerful, mighty". One it sounded cool, two it is real Scottish, so a mixture of picttish, gaelic and celtic. I think.**

**Galena- "calm"-fitting as Helga is the calming influence out of them all. It is an old Celtic name and I think it goes nicely with her personality**

**Godric's middle name comes from Alfred the Great, the famous English King of Wessex during the Anglo-Saxon period of England. Alfred was the first king of England that we know of and lay the foundations for English Kingship. Alfred was around during the first major Viking occupation of England and remembered by the English as a great warrior and a mighty king . He is also remembered as scholar and provided some of the first translated of the Bible from Latin to Anglo-Saxon. He is something of hero in English history so I though it fitting for Godric.**


End file.
